In the related art, a semiconductor device configured by stacking a plurality of semiconductor elements is used. For example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose a semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor elements (or semiconductor substrates) having a through silicon via (TSV) are stacked. FIG. 11 shows a semiconductor device 900 disclosed in PTL 1. The semiconductor device 900 has a structure in which a semiconductor chip 903 is stacked on an interposer 901 through a resin layer 902.
The semiconductor device 900 is manufactured as follows. As shown in FIG. 12 (A), a connection bump 900A is formed on the interposer 901 in advance. Then, as shown in FIG. 12 (B), a film-shaped adhesive (resin layer) 902 is provided. Then, as shown in FIG. 12 (C), the semiconductor chip 903 is stacked, and solder bonding is carried out.
When these processes are repeated, the semiconductor device 900 shown in FIG. 11 is obtained.
PTL 2 discloses the following manufacturing method. After four semiconductor substrates are stacked, opposing semiconductor substrates are solder-bonded to each other. Then, the semiconductor substrates are encapsulated with a resin, and a resin is injected between the semiconductor substrates.